One Little Miscalculation
by WolfGemtail
Summary: Law had a relationship once but it wasn't really anything special. After the time skip and some odd months later, Law finds himself back on the island where his old lover was. Little did he know of a small miscalculation he made on that island those two years ago. A cute and kind of sad one-shot I felt like making! Might be a series if you guys want.


**This is what I like to call a 'what if' one-shot. This is based off of two drawings I did. I'll mark the scenes with a * at the end of the sentence or paragraph to let you know it's what I drew!**

* * *

Law and his crew were docked at an island. Law had been here a little over two years before and even got with a girl but he left her without a word. He warned her that he might disappear one day. She didn't mind. To both of them, it was just a fling. Her name was Isabel.

Law stepped onto the docks and wondered whatever happened to that girl. It's not that he wanted her back, it was just a curiosity. Law's crew immediately went to the nearest bar. Law followed them. As soon as he got in, his crew was already buying drinks. He sat down on a chair and just settled for a cola. Beer tasted too much like bread to him and he just hated the thought of getting drunk. Law wanted to always be thinking straight.

Law sipped his cola quietly and enjoyed the peace. Then a noise was heard out the back. Something bolted in through the back door. The barkeeper let someone in behind the counter. The barkeeper signaled to the others to be quiet. Some kids came in and looked around.

"Where'd she go?!" a boy asked.

"Out the front and toward the docks." Law said.

"Thank you, mister! Let's go, guys! She couldn't have gotten far!" The boy said.

As soon as they were out of earshot, the barkeeper sighed in relief.

"Ava, I thought I told you to stay away from them. You're too young to play with the older kids." He said looking down at something behind the counter.

"But they just started chasing me." A small voice said.

"Then keep away from them." He said.

"What else was I doing?" She asked.

Law chuckled.

"I mean just stay away from where they usually go." He told her.

"Okay. Are they gone yet?" She asked.

"Wait awhile, kiddo. They should get bored soon enough." He said.

The kids passed the bar door half an hour later. Law overheard them.

"I can't believe that freak got away!" One of the huffed.

"I don't get how she's so fast! She's only two years old!" another said.

"I don't get how she can do things at her age. She reads a huge book that I can't even read the title of." another said.

"That's because you can't read, moron! Most of us barely can and here a two year old finishes a thick book in two hours flat and it didn't even have pictures." He said.

"Reading is not that hard. You guys are just too lazy to learn." The girl muttered behind the counter.

"Then she talks nicely. She can't mispronounce a single word and she knows words that we don't." another said.

"It's not my fault you can't read books." the girl muttered.

"That kind of brains is not normal. Next time we catch her, let's knock it out of her!" The lead boy said.

"YEAH!" The others cheered.

Law's fist clenched and his knuckles cracked. He used to be teased as kid because of his intelligence too. He heard a giggle behind the counter.

"Hah! Like they can catch me!" She giggled.

The group of kids passed. The barkeeper looked down at Ava and gave a startled look.

"You're hurt! Ava, let me see." the barkeeper commanded.

"It's just a scratch! I'm fine!" Ava insisted.

The barkeeper grabbed Ava and set her on the counter a chair over from Law. She was wearing a red hoodie and her hood was up so no one could see her face. There was a darker patch of red on her left arm. The barkeeper gently moved her sleeve up to reveal a huge cut running up her arm.

"A scratch my foot! Wait here! I'll go get some stuff to clean it out." The barkeeper said heading to the back.

Ava twitched nervously as Law stared at the cut. At age nine to ten, he cried when he cut himself with his scalpel and that was only on his finger. This girl was on the counter with a deep cut all up her arm and she wasn't even a sniveling mess. The more Law looked at the cut, the more he knew that it would take more than just cleaning it out to close it. It needed stitches.

"How did that happen?" Law asked.

"I fell on a piece of glass while running." Ava answered timidly.

"May I see it?" He asked.

"Umm... Okay." She said hesitantly.

Law looked at it more closely. She needed stitches and luckily, she didn't hit any major veins.

The barkeeper came in with a bottle and a rag.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to close this wound." Law said.

"This is all I can do for her. Nothing else can be done." He said.

"I guess I'll have to deal with this. Let me see that for a minute." Law asked.

The barkeeper handed him the bottle and the rag. It was peroxide. Law poured some on the rag and dabbed Ava's wound. She hissed in pain but remained still. By now, Law's crew had mostly left. They had either gone off to a brothel or back to the ship.

Law reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a case of needles and some stitching thread. He readied a needle and thread.

"I'm going to have to stitch this shut. It will hurt a bit but I think a tough thing like you can handle it." Law said.

Law started. Ava would flinch a little every time the needle would pierce her skin but she didn't cry. Law soon finished with the stitches and he took out some bandages to wrap up the wound. He cleaned up around the stitches and then he applied an antibiotic before wrapping up her arm.

"Try not to move that arm too much or else the wound will reopen. You can remove those stitches within about a week by just using a scissors. Don't remove the bandage for a couple days. I'll be here again so if you need this to be checked or changed, then I'll help. Until then, try not to get into trouble with those boys." Law said.

"Okay, thanks." She said stepping down from the counter.

Law turned to talk with the barkeeper.

"Do you know anyone by the name of Isabel Agua?" Law asked.

Law suddenly felt a force on his chest. Ava had tackled him, causing him to fall backwards. She was sitting on his waist. Law got up and looked at her. He was shocked at her appearance.*

"You knew my mom? What was she like! Auntie would always get mad if I asked. Do you know anything about her?! Can you tell me?" She asked suddenly more bubbly than she was.

Law gaped at this girl.

"H-How?!" He began.

Ava's hood had fallen off of her head. Law was surprised at her appearance. She looked just like him with the exception of gender and her skin tone was a slightly lighter shade.

"Ava, look at the time! You know how furious your aunt gets when your late for dinner!" The barkeeper said.

"Oh right! Sorry! Bye!" She said getting off of Law.

She pulled her hood up before leaving.

"What happened to her mother?" Law asked dazed.

"She died giving birth to Ava. By the way, Ava lied to you about the cut. She didn't fall on glass. She lives with her aunt and uncle. Her aunt is an alcoholic and so is her husband. They don't hate Ava or hurt her deliberately, it's just that they get into arguments and sometimes, they get violent. It wouldn't surprise me if she got that from one of their beer bottle fights. What's sad is that this isn't the first time she got caught in the crossfire. She's gotten cuts on her legs, her arms, and even her face. Lately, her cuts have been either getting worse or she has multiple cuts. This has been her worse cut yet. Her aunt and uncle have been looking getting so violent that I sometimes hear them from here. I really wish they would just divorce and make things easier for poor Ava." The barkeeper said.

Law had been gripping his drink so tight that he cracked it.

"They might as well be hurting her deliberately! They're being careless!" Law snarled.

The barkeeper looked at Law.

"Ava is yours, isn't she?" He asked.

"Probably. I don't think it's a mere coincidence that we look alike. But what I don't get was that Isabel was on birth control. What happened?" Law asked.

"Did she tell you that she was also on a medication?" the barkeeper asked.

"No she didn't. If that's true then the medication must have counteracted her birth control. She should have told me or else I might have been a little more careful." Law said.

"Too late now. Isabel didn't even know she was pregnant until she went into labor. She didn't have any symptoms nor did she gain any weight. She only lived long enough to name Ava and that was it." he said.

"The fact that she didn't know about her pregnancy was probably what killed her." Law said.

"More than likely, yes." the barkeeper said.

Law got up to leave.

"You should get her away from here. She might die." the barkeeper said.

"I'm a pirate. A pirate ship is no place for a kid." Law said.

"This is no place for her either. I can't keep her behind my counter forever. Going with you would probably be safer than staying here. Trust me, Law. It's not just those kids out to get her. There are even some adults trying to get to her. You can't at least take her somewhere safer?" the barkeeper asked.

Law sighed.

"All the places I know are too far from here." He said heading towards the door.

"What's wrong? Are you saying you can't protect your own daughter?" The barkeeper called after him.

That hit a nerve but Law kept his temper in check. The last thing he wanted was his own daughter thinking he's a monster just because he threw a tantrum.

Little did he know that she's seen way worse monsters than he could ever be.

* * *

Law was walking around town. He saw an old rundown house on the outskirts of town. He heard arguing and glass breaking. He knew this was Ava's house. He decided to see just how violent these fights got. He looked in through the window. The couple was cursing each other and throwing beer bottles that seemed to come out of nowhere. He saw Ava sneaking through the hallway. A beer bottle suddenly shattered next to her head. She quickly bolted behind the couch. Law glared at the couple for nearly hurting her.

He suddenly saw the aunt pull a gun. Law froze.

"Oh please tell me she's just threatening him." Law said.

The aunt shot her husband and then she shot herself. Ava peeked out from behind the couch. Her eyes went wide in shock. She got up and ran out of the house and passed Law.

"Hey! Ava! Wait up!" He shouted running after her.

She wove through alleyways and lost him. Law took a minute of calculating where she is before going after her. He found himself on the main drag of town. He looked around and then he suddenly heard a commotion in another alley way. He followed it only to find a group of men. One of them had Ava... and a knife to her throat.

Law didn't even think, he drew his sword and cut the man's arm off. Ava dropped to the ground and then hid in a small hole in a wall. The man fell on the ground and writhed in pain.

"What are you cowards doing picking on a little girl?!" Law snarled.

"She killed Isabel! That's why!" the lead man snarled back.

"Isabel's ignorance is the only thing that killed her." Law said coldly.

The man held a torch closer to Law.

"You! You're the little monster's daddy! I should've known! Anyone else would have gladly let me slit her throat by now. You stole my Isabel from me!" He roared.

"No, she never even remotely liked you in the first place. After what I've seen, I can't blame her! No woman would want a man who'd even lay a finger on a child." Law snarled.

Oh how Law wanted to rip these men to shreds but he didn't want Ava to see anymore death than she has.

"How about we continue this somewhere else. I'd hate to cut down the buildings too." Law sneered.

"Hah! As soon as we're in the street, we'll pommel you!" The lead man sneered.

When they were out of earshot, Law knelt down by the hole. He couldn't see Ava, but he knew she was there.

"Ava, stay here. I'll take care of them and then I'll come back." He said.

Law got up and then followed them. Law got out onto the streets and put his nodachi away.

"Why are you putting your sword away?" One asked.

Law grinned and a ring formed in his hand.

"Because I don't need it." He said.

"Hah! Let's get him boys!" The lead man said.

They walked towards him.

"Room." Law said.

The ring in his hand expanded and then formed around them. The men were so transfixed on Law that they didn't notice. Law ran up to the leader and hit him in the chest. Law took his heart out while doing so. The man was about to charge at him before Law held up the heart.

"Huh?! Where'd that come from?" He asked.

"You." Law said squeezing it.

The man collapsed. Law crushed the heart beyond return and the leader died. The men ran off in different directions screaming. Law put the leader's heart back in and made it so people would just think he dropped dead. Law took the room down before going back into the alley way. He crouched back down next to the hole. He could hear Ava sniveling.

"Ava, come here." He said.

Ava didn't move and just shook her head.

"I know you're scared but I promise I won't hurt you." He said.

Ava still didn't budge. Law sighed and just sat next to the hole.

"Fine, but I'm not leaving you... Ever." Law said.

Ava stared at where he was sitting.

"P-promise?" She blubbered.

Law thought about it. Keeping her with him will be dangerous but leaving her here in a town where everyone, except the barkeeper, wanted her dead was even worse. Besides, he's had nothing else to do ever since Luffy became pirate king.

"I promise." He said.

Ava slowly crawled out of the hole and into Law's lap. Law wrapped his arms around her and she all out bawled into his chest. Law rubbed her back and kissed her forehead. A single tear rolled down his cheek. He wiped it away before Ava saw.

Ava's cries soon quieted down and she hiccupped and sobbed quietly. Law got up and carried her in his arms back to his ship. Most of his crew were out in town at a brothel. Law was hoping they all would have been out but he had no such luck. Penguin, Bepo, and Shachi came up to him.

"Hey, Captain! Where've you been? What's with the kid?" Shachi asked.

"Remember that girl I dated here?" Law asked him.

"How can I forget? She was the first girl we all saw you with, captain." Shachi said.

"Yeah well this kid is hers and well..." He said.

"Wait! Are you saying that this kid is... yours?" Shachi asked.

"Pretty much." Law said.

"I thought she was on birth control!" Shachi said.

"She was also on a medication that counteracted it. She didn't even know she was pregnant until she had this girl. She only lived long enough to name her. She's coming with us." Law said carrying her down the hall.

"Okay. Why is she coming with us?" Shachi asked.

"Because almost the entire town wants her dead." Law said taking Ava to get looked over.

Law was relieved to see that she only had minor scrapes and bruises. He made sure her stitches still held together before cleaning her up a little. He'd bath her but her stitches can't get too wet so he just settled with using a wet rag. Her old clothes were torn up and a little dirty but Law had them washed anyway. He let Ava barrow his old sweatshirt for pajamas. Everyone onboard got a kick out of it! She was so tiny that she looked like she was wearing an oversized cloak. Shachi just grabbed a camera and took a picture because she looked so cute. Ava was half asleep by the time Law got her to his room. He laid her on the side of the bed he never sleeps on and tucked her in.

"Goodnight... daddy." Ava said drowsily.

Law smiled softly before kissing her on the head.

"Goodnight kiddo." He said softly.

Ava smiled and fell asleep still smiling. Law laid down on his side and watched her sleep. He didn't know much about being a father and the thought kind of scared him.

She shifted restlessly for a minute, breaking Law from his thoughts. Law set his hand on her head and she relaxed again. He brushed her hair out of her face. He knew he would do his best for her for as long as he lived. This girl was one little miscalculation he was happy to make.

* * *

**D'aaaaawww! Law's a daddy! I originally wanted to draw him with a son but for some reason, I just couldn't see it. I'm only able to see him have a daughter. My second drawing is Law sitting on a couch with Ava sleeping in his lap. I had a little trouble with his hair and for a second, he looked like Jack Frost from Rise of The Guardians. XD I love drawing my favorite characters with cute things! I might attempt to draw Ava in Law's sweatshirt tomorrow.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did writing it.**

**As for my other stories, I'm kind of stuck on them. I need motivation and inspiration.**


End file.
